


Never-Ending Nightmare

by Bobwasfound



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ao Oni-Inspired, Dark, Dark fic, Descriptions of Blood & Wounds, Fear of Death, Haunted mansion, HetaOni-Inspired, Horror, M/M, Monsters, No knowledge of HetaOni or Ao Oni required, Survival Horror, This is gonna be a spooky fic guys, Whump, character torment, descriptions of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobwasfound/pseuds/Bobwasfound
Summary: Dream has an amazing subscriber milestone to celebrate. He decides to bring together a bunch of other Minecraft Youtubers to participate in a massive charity stream! In order to get everyone in one place, Dream rents a giant mansion they could all live in for a few days to make content together.That was the plan, at least.Something is inside the mansion with them. Something that wants to play a game.A simple charity livestream turns into a fight to get out with their lives.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Vincent | A6d, Dave | Technoblade & Clay | Dream, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed & Vincent | A6d
Comments: 24
Kudos: 94





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Thanks for looking into my story, I'm really excited to share this with you! This is my first youtuber fic I've posted. Please heed the tags, this is gonna be a dark fic!
> 
> If you know the games Ao Oni or HetaOni, you'll see some very similar themes in this story. If not, that's no a problem at all! You'll be experiencing this story for the first time, just like most of the characters..
> 
> This fic was really inspired by "Devil's Deal" by Haunted_Moonlight! I love their work, they inspire me a lot :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

The footsteps behind the door slowly crept away. 

Dream let out a long, stuttered sigh and squeezed his eyes shut. After regaining his composure, he turned to George. 

They were each hugging a side of the cramped bathroom. George supported himself on the sink countertop, pulling in pained gasps. Dream couldn’t see his expression in the dark, but turning on the old lightbulb would draw attention from the monsters outside. His friend’s body trembled.

“Hey. Hey, George,” Dream whispered. His eyes couldn’t help but drift down to grimace at the re-opened, deep red gashes running down his friend’s legs. “It’s gone now. It left, we’re okay.” 

George’s eyes peaked open. He spared a hasty, pained glance at the blood dripping down his pants and onto the floor and looked back at Dream, breathing heavily.  “Dream--I--I can’t—”

“Hey, George,” Dream grasped his friend’s shoulder, seeking his eyes in the dark. “You  _ can _ . The front door is just down this hallway, and then we’re free.” 

Dream tightened his grip on the key to reassure himself it was still there. 

“We got this. You can do it, you made it down the flight of stairs, right? Right?” 

George gave him a small nod, still shaking. “I can’t believe we’re almost out,” he whispered.

Dream couldn’t help but look away. They were almost there, and about to escape, but they were leaving their friends behind. Their presence in his mind was suffocating, even when their bodies were strewn throughout the mansion. 

His friends who were trapped in the mansion forever. 

Dream took a deep breath. “We’re almost out. Does the book say anything about when we get the key and unlock the door? Like, any extra traps or puzzles or something?”

George’s shaking hands lifted a hefty, leather-bound book they hung on to. Besides the German text they couldn’t understand, hints and tricks to the mansion’s puzzles were scattered about its pages. Working their way through the mansion became much easier when A6D found the book; it was like finding the cheat-sheet of the twisted mansion’s game. It helped the rest of them push closer and closer to retrieving the master key. 

Tips to complete the puzzles were written in scrawls of messy handwriting on top of the printed pages of a journal written in German. The tips provided by the handwriting in the margins ranged from step-by-step instructions to random scrawls about time, clock-turning, and memory. To their further confusion, there were different handwriting styles and pens used among the tips. The cover of the book was engraved with a clock, labeled with roman numerals. Blood stains soaked the leather, but they did their best to ignore them.

“Uh, I-I don’t think there’s anything about more puzzles after getting the key,” George whispered after flipping through some of the pages. “Yeah. Nope. We should just be able to unlock the door and leave.” 

Dream nodded. His mind slowly settled on their final goal and their slow breathing filled the bathroom for a few beats of silence. 

George’s breathing picked up again.

“Hey, George.” Dream gently grabbed the book to get his attention. “We’re out. We’ve got this. Come on, we're almost there, I know you can do it.”

George took a deep breath through his nose and out his mouth. It took him a few tries but he pushed the words out, “Yeah. I wish…”

Dream waited for him to continue, but he paused. “Yeah? What is it?”

George dug his fingers into the leather book and stared forward intensely. “I wish we could hit reset on this whole day. Undo everything that's happened,” he trailed off, hesitantly looking at Dream.

Dream didn’t respond. “I mean--I just—” George pushed on. “I want to go back. Never set foot in this place, ever. Completely start all of this over. A-And for things to go back to normal.”

“Hey, George, it’s alright,” Dream glanced at the floor. “I… I’ve thought the exact same sort of stuff.” 

George paused. His shoulders trembled more. “I just wish they could escape with us.” His voice softened to lower than a whisper.

Dream winced. They took a few more moments to breathe.

“Alright.” Dream’s gaze returned to the door of their hiding spot. “It’s just down the hallway. We can make it.” 

George took a deep breath. “Dream—”

“Are you ready?” Dream turned toward him again. The pool of blood around George’s feet had grown larger.

“I-I think so.” 

_ We can do this. We can do this.  _ Dream mirrored George’s deep breathing and reached toward the locked bathroom door. 

“Wait.” 

He turned back, searching for his friend’s eyes. Now more adjusted to the darkness, he could see them--they were bloodshot and irritated. Tense pain was tightly woven into his friend’s face; Dream wanted to wrap him in a hug and make everything go away for a few minutes _ \--but we just… we just don’t have time for that. _

“Yeah?” Dream said hesitantly. George’s nose flushed red and his eyes gleamed as tears filled them again. 

“Dream.” His voice was barely over a whisper. “I-I—” 

He crumpled and used his free hand to cover his eyes as he let out a soft sob. 

Dream wondered if he should rub his back or hold his hand but _ —what if my touch doesn’t help? It won’t help, not right now-- _

George’s trembling voice returned. “I-I don’t want to die, Dream, please—” 

“You won’t.” He grabbed George’s upper arm and held it tight. “George, listen to me. Look at me.” 

His friend’s eyes slowly came out from under his hand. 

“You’re not going to die. I promise. We’re both going to get out of here alive.” Dream winced at a slight emotional sting to his eyes. “I  _ promise _ .” 

George quickly blinked away his tears and nodded. Dream took one more deep breath to ease the tension building in his mind and turned back to the bathroom door, clutching George’s hand. 

“We’re going to run, okay? Are you ready?” 

George squeezed his hand and whispered. “Yeah.”

He took one more deep breath. 

The door was open and Dream was yanking George through, ignoring his friend’s cry of pain. 

The flickering light bulbs in the ceiling were all Dream could use to see where his shoes pounded on the weak wooden floorboards as they dashed toward the door at the end of the hallway.

Chest heaving with adrenaline, Dream shoved open the door, revealing the foyer of the mansion. They could only see the room through brief flashes of lightning through the windows; it was big enough to fit a large circular rug in the center and had a few more entrances. 

They were going straight for the exit.

Dream pulled George over to the imposing, grand double-doors that would lead outside. He scrambled with the key, shoving it in the keyhole and begging, praying that  _ please  _ it has to work they have to escape _ he promised George—  _

The door ticked. 

The handle rattled a few times as he yanked on it before it finally burst open, revealing a vast forest outside the porch. The pounding of rain roared in his ears. 

They were  _ free, _ Dream held George’s hand tighter and began to bolt— 

George suddenly screamed from behind him as his hand was toren out of Dream’s grip. Dream staggered onto the porch and whipped around. “No!” 

Long, thick, gray fingers squeezed around George’s neck and yanked him toward the darkness of the room. Gaping black eyes stared at him from the malformed face of the monster pulling George back into the mansion— 

“No! No, please, NO—” Dream’s voice snapped into a seized gasp.

George never stopped screaming and writhing in the monster’s grip as it smashed him against the floor and impaled him with the long fingers of its other hand. 

The doors slammed shut. 

“NO!” 

George’s muffled scream lasted a moment longer. Splattering, ripping sounds began from behind the doors.

Dream’s chest burned with every heave of air. His throat flared with blistering pain. 

He flinched at the final, animalistic snarl. 

Everything was silent.

Dream expected the monster to start pounding on the door to come after him next, but the grand entrance stood undisturbed. 

Until he noticed something quickly starting to flow out from under the doors.

Deep red, almost black, oozed slowly into the wood.

Time hung in the air and stretched into forever.

Cold rain pelted his frozen body. 

The space by his side was empty.

_ No. _

He heaved in breaths quicker and quicker and quicker— 

_ No. _

The key slipped from his hand. 

“No, no, no, no, no, no…” 

His voice crumbled as the greatest pain he ever felt struck his forehead. It throbbed and branched deeper. 

Dream slowly brought his hands up to clutch his pulsing head as he crumpled to his knees. His chest heaved faster. His forehead touched the cold, wet floor. 

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no… no…”

He _promised._


	2. Something Old, Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The livestream is coming up soon! The Dream Team and Bad are already on their way to the place they'll be filming the stream and friends are on the way. However, their introduction to the mansion doesn't go quite how they thought it would.

George glanced in the rear view mirror. In the backseat, Dream was slouched over and blinked slowly at the window. Sapnap looked down at his phone, slowly scrolling through Reddit, if George had to guess. On his right, in the shotgunner’s seat, Bad’s legs were scrunched to his chest as he tapped away at his phone.

He couldn’t stop himself from peeking at Dream’s soft expression as he drove them up the mountain. His friend’s green eyes were hidden by his drooping eyelids and he slowly sank deeper into his lounge, causing the hood on his hoodie to climb up the seat. Worry fluttered in George’s mind as he tried to get a good look at Dream’s eyes. Dream was ecstatic for most of the ride and wouldn’t shut up about the live stream. Now he looked like he was about to fall asleep. 

George did his best to shake off the concern and focused avoiding a large pothole in the road. George turned on his headlights--it was becoming way too dark to see where he was driving. They hadn’t seen another car for the last hour, so George only had to pay attention to the potholes and narrow turns. They only had about fifteen more minutes to drive until they reached the mansion.

“Oh, Skeppy landed!” Bad broke the quiet, his face lighting up in excitement. “He’s waiting for A6D to pick him up.” They had long since given up trying to use each other's real names.

“Wait, are you texting him? I can’t connect to anything,” Sapnap responded, frowning at his phone.

Bad looked over the shoulder of his seat. “Yeah! I guess my provider covers this area. We’ll have internet at the place, right Dream?” 

Dream didn’t respond. George glanced at him again; he was still blinking slowly at passing trees. Somehow, his face looked even more exhausted from the last time George observed at him.

“Dream?” George asked.

He snapped out of his daze. “Oh--Uh, yeah Bad, it’ll have internet. George and I tested that a few days ago.” He slouched further into his seat. 

George frowned. 

“Great!” Bad affirmed, “Oh! Skeppy wants to call!”

Bad help up his phone as the facetime call sound filled the car. George glanced over to see Skeppy appear on the screen with a massive grin on his face.

“Hey Bad!” Skeppy’s voice blasted through the speakers on the phone. The video on Skeppy’s end moved too much to really see his surroundings. “A6D just got here! Look, say hi!”

The camera turned to include A6D, who held Skeppy’s backpack. He offered a little “hi” to the group before Skeppy’s loud voice overtook him.

“Wait, Bad, is Dream with you right now?” His face got closer to the camera as he examined the car.

“Hello Skeppy! And yes, Dream is here right now,” Bad giggled, angling the phone so the camera showed the backseat with Dream and Sapnap. Sapnap stuck his tongue out and Dream gave a little wave. 

“DREAM! CONGRATS ON 10 MIL!” Skeppy exclaimed immediately upon seeing him. “WOOOOO!!!” 

The group laughed drowsily as Skeppy beamed through the phone. A6D’s faint protests of being loud in the airport were drowned out in the background.

“Thanks Skeppy,” Dream giggled softly, a fond smile on his face. Through the rear view mirror George saw Dream’s eyes flicker to his, but only for a moment. He quickly focused on Bad’s phone again.

“Okay, we’re going to the car now,” Skeppy said, “Bad, you’ll text me the address, right?” 

Bad groaned. “Skeppy, I already sent it to you like, four days ago.” 

“Yeah but I don’t wanna go look for it…” 

“Fine! You have a two hour drive ahead of you,” Bad responded with a little laugh.

“Ugh, I was not looking forward to this part--”

“You just got off a long flight!” A6D exclaimed from off-camera, “and I’M the one who’s driving! You can just sleep, Skeppy.” 

“Yeah but still…” Skeppy sighed, “okay, see you guys in two hours!” 

“Bye!” Bad waved as the video call ended. He slipped the phone in his pocket and turned to George. “Speaking of which, how much longer until we get there?” 

George quickly glanced at the GPS. “Oh, we’re pretty close. Like ten more minutes.” 

Bad hummed his affirmation and the car fell into a quiet once more. 

Dream went back to gazing out the window with dozy eyes. George returned his view to the street, thinking about his friend in the back. Maybe it was the jetlag. Maybe Dream was just tired after the long drive, the twists and turns up the mountain slowly tiring him out. George could definitely relate, and with how low the sun was getting, they'd soon all be tired and ready to call it a day when they reached the mansion.

"Oh, Techno just texted me. He said his plane just landed and he's renting a car, he should be here in a few hours too." Dream voice broke into his thoughts. He was looking at his phone and typing, presumably texting Technoblade back.

"Oh, nice. So, how many people will be there tonight?" Sapnap asked.

"The four of us, plus Skeppy, A6D, and Techno. So seven," Dream responded, slipping his phone back into his pocket.  “George, you’re about to miss the exit.” He quickly pointed at the rapidly approaching exit.

George took a quick glance at the GPS on his phone. “Oh, shoot, you’re right,” he gasped, quickly pressing the brakes to slow down. 

“George! You’re an idiot,” Sapnap shouted as Bad yelped at the sudden deceleration. 

“Shut up,” he grumbled as he made the turn. The car rocked as they transitioned to a dirt road. “How did you even know, Dream? There’s no way you can see the GPS from back there.”

Dream shrugged. He didn’t react to the quick stop. “I guess I just remember from when we came up here earlier. 

After travelling on the dirt road for a few more minutes, a large, decorated gate came into view. They stared at the grand mansion as George pulled into the parking space in front of the entrance. 

For a mansion, it was modest. It had three floors and two short wings. It was difficult to see the details of the design since the sun dipped below the trees, but with the light from George’s brights, they could see the baroque designs throughout the windows and walls. 

“Oh wow, you really outdid yourself this time, Dream.” Sapnap leaned toward George’s chair to look at it through the front window. “Dang. I was worried it wouldn’t be big enough for all of us, but it’s pretty big.”

Dream chuckled as the engine rumbled to a stop. “Yeah, well, a few people might have to end up sharing bedrooms. There’s only seven.” 

“Okay then, race you to the best room George!” Sapnap announced, bursting from the car and bolting toward the entrance. 

“Sapnap!” Bad cried, hopping out of the car as well, “you need to help us unpack first! We’re not taking all this stuff in on our own.” 

Sapnap slowed, glanced back at Bad’s disapproving stare and groaned dramatically. 

George giggled softly and grabbed his digital camera from the front seat before closing the car door. Dream was already opening the trunk. 

George held up the camera so it could see him clearly and grinned. “Hey guys, I’m starting the vlog now!” He called over his shoulder to the group. He quickly pressed the recording button and a bright light came on, illuminating his face in the dark. He winced at the change of light. 

“Hey guys! We just got to the place we’ll be staying for the next week or so and it’s massive!” George explained to the viewers excitedly, “I can’t really show it in the dark, since it’s like, ten o’clock, but I’ll get some footage of it in the morning. We just need to start packing now.” George moved the camera so the light went over Bad, who was swinging his backpack over his shoulder.

Bad put up a hand against the bright light and laughed a little. “Hey guys! We’re just moving all of our stuff inside now.”

“Yeah! We got all of our personal stuff and a few boxes of camera equipment,” George commented as Sapnap walked past with one of the boxes. He let go of one side to quickly wave at George’s camera before quickly grabbing it again.

“Sapnap!” Dream snapped from somewhere behind the car, “Be careful with that stuff! It’s like, expensive.” 

“Yeah, yeah, Dream, don’t worry, I’m fine.”

“Watch where you’re--!”

Sapnap yelped and the sound of tumbling equipment came from near the stairs of the mansion’s entrance. George quickly moved the camera toward him, the light revealing him tripped on his knees and the box on the floor, thankfully still closed.

George laughed and aww’ed. “No! I can’t believe I missed that!”

“Sapnap, I literally just told you to be careful!” Dream scolded as Bad joined George’s giggling. 

Sapnap grouched as he stood up again, holding up a hand to shield himself from the light of George’s camera. “Shut up! I didn’t know there were stairs here!” 

“Just… ugh. We need flashlights,’ Dream grumbled back. 

A mischievous idea crossed George’s mind. He slowly made his way around the front of the car. “Oh Dreeeeeam… why don’t you wave for the camera too?” 

Dream snorted, and to George’s surprise, had already moved to the other side of the car to avoid his camera. “You’re such an idiot George, just help me with these boxes.”

George laughed and turned the camera back on himself. “Alright guys, I’ll update again when we’re all settled in.” The light disappeared as he turned the camera off and walked to the trunk.

The area was immediately much darker with the bright light of the camera gone, so George gently touched the side of the car to find his way. The dry grass under his feet crunched as he rounded the car to the trunk. 

Suddenly a bright white light flashed in his eyes, making him yelp and cover his eyes with his arm. 

Dream’s laughter filled his ears; his friend pointed a flashlight straight at his face. 

“Dream, stop! You’re so annoying!” George grumbled at him, waiting for the bright light to leave before moving his arm. Dream giggled at him for a few moments longer, pointing the flashlight below his chin. 

George glared up at him. The tired look on his friend’s face was still there, but he looked excited again. 

He beamed at George, his expression so genuine it almost made him look away with a flush. The deep shadows caused by the flashlight made it difficult to see his features, but his laughing and grinning looked as fun and beautiful as he did when sunlight bathed his face. 

“You’re so stupid,” George mumbled at him and gave him a weak shove, causing his friend to chuckle again. “Give me a flashlight.” 

Dream handed him one and went to grab a box before suddenly looking at the mansion entrance. “Sapnap, wait!” he called. “Don’t go inside yet, I need to show you where to put the stuff. Just wait up for us!” 

A faint “okay!” came from the front of the mansion. George heaved the box out of the trunk and moved out of the way so Dream could grab the final one. 

With the flashlight illuminating their path, they easily made it up the stairs to the entrance. Bad and Sapnap were waiting for them by the doors. Sapnap’s camera box sat by his feet and Bad held both of their backpacks. 

The imposing, grand double-doors towered over the group. Intricate designs of roman numerals and clocks covered the doors and tall, thin stained glass windows beside them. 

Dream fiddled with his pocket for a moment before pulling out the key. The door ticked and Dream pushed it open, letting out a deep croak as it dragged across the ground. Dream held it for the rest of them as they filed in with their boxes.

The foyer of the place was obscured by shadow, but the flashlights revealed a large rope rug in the center, a few doors and a large staircase to their left. When the door behind them closed with a heavy thunk, the space closed in and nerves pricked at his skin. 

George shook off the shivering and identified the door to the living room with his flashlight. “We’ll put all of our stuff in the room over here.” When Dream and George visited the mansion ahead of time a few days before, they identified the place where they’d set up the main camera equipment. 

“Alright, just hurry up, my arms hurt from carrying this stuff,” Sapnap grumbled as they followed George into the room. 

Gloom oozed from the room when George opened the door and the wooden floorboards crooned as he stepped inside. His flashlight crawled along the floor, making deep shadows created by two large couches and two heavily cushioned chairs. A little coffee table sat in the center, surrounded by footrests. 

“Wow, this place is pretty neat,” Sapnap commented as he followed George, who placed his box on the coffee table. “Can we get the lights on in this place?” 

“Uh, yeah,” Dream whispered, his voice catching. “There’s a lightswitch over here.” 

A loud clunk suddenly came from the ceiling. George stiffened and quickly looked up, shining his flashlight at the pitch black source of the sound. He slowly lowered it when it revealed nothing.

He saw Bad’s worried expression when two more thumps echoed from above them, pulling his gaze up again. They trailed away, becoming softer. 

“Jeez,” he commented, observing the macabre art designs on the ceiling. “What was that?”

“Probably just a squirrel.” Sapnap shrugged, setting his box down. He glanced at the rest of their expressions. “Jeez, don’t be scaredy cats. Just turn on the lights, please?”

“Shut up, Sapnap,” Dream mumbled in return. He took in a sharp breath as he turned toward the door they came in from. 

George watched Dream, concern growing in his stomach. His friend’s face adopted a nervous, clenched expression as he slowly made his way over to the lightswitch at the original door. 

“Oh, hey! There’s a fireplace over here. That’s pretty sick,” Sapnap commented from someplace behind him.

Unease filled George’s mind as he watched Dream walk over to the lightswitch and give it a flick. Nothing happened. He quickly turned back to the group. “Uh, the light’s not working. We might have to go check out the generator.” Dream hesitantly moved his eyes to George’s. 

When their gazes met, George eyed his friend’s nervous lip biting. His eyes were tight with apprehension. “Hey, George, uhh… could you go check that out? The generator should be in the back. You can get there through the door over there.” Dream pointed at a door behind George.

George narrowed his eyes. Suddenly, realization hit him: Dream had only been to the mansion before when the generator was working and rooms were as bright as day. Perhaps his friend was a little afraid of the dark… 

A smirk crossed his face. “What, are you too scared, Dream? Is Dreamy-poo afraid of the dark?”

“George, don’t be a meanie.” Bad scolded as he plopped down on the couch, causing clouds of dust to curl into the air. “It is like, really dark in here. I can’t see where I’m stepping without the flashlights.” 

Dream glowered at him. “You’re such an idiot. Just go check, George.” His eyes snapped to something behind George. “Sapnap, don’t mess with the fireplace. Get over here.”

George glanced over to Sapnap. Layers of darkness covered his frown, the only light coming from his flashlight highlighting the floating dust in the air. “Jeez, Dream, I’m just checking it out. It’s not like it’s on.” 

Dream shook his head, brushing him off. “Just come over here and help me set up the camera stuff. Bad, could you also help out?” 

George smiled at them for a moment longer before slowly turning toward the door Dream pointed out. 

He moved toward it and reached for the handle when an abrupt rattling came from behind him. 

He spun around. 

A loud rattling came from the other door. The knob jerked as something pulled from the other side. 

“Guys!” George hissed at them. The knob shook in the lockset. "What's that?" 

They froze, eyes never leaving the door. George took a hesitant step backward.

The doorknob struggled to twist.

Sapnap quickly got to his feet. “What the hell is—”

A small click came from the lockset. The knob slowly turned, twitching as it released. The door creaked as it scraped forward a few inches along the floor before it  _ slammed  _ the rest of the way open— 

A figure stood in the doorway. 

It was definitely not human. 

Leathery gray skin pulled tight around its long, thin bones, giving it the resemblance of an alien or wendigo. Grimy, sharp nails dug into the ends of spindly, twitching fingers dragging on the floor. A big head rolled on its skinny neck as it observed them, revealing thick black gunk dripping from two massive black bug eyes. Its agape, unhinged jaw revealed rows of sickly yellow teeth. More black gunk dripped from it's mouth, making wet “splats” as it hit the wood floor.

No one breathed.

The creature stepped forward on raised haunches into the room, twitching its head toward George. It took a nasally breath.

His heart bellowed in his ears as burning pain shot through his nerves. 

No one moved.

Its leathery lips slowly started to reveal more jagged teeth.

George risked taking a breath—

It  _ screamed  _ as loud as a fire alarm— 

And it  _ lunged—  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun... 
> 
> If you're interested in this fic, please let me know! Comments and kudos fill my heart with happiness and inspire me to write more <3
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night!!


End file.
